Welcome Home
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses loves Ramses but leaves with a parting gift that been unknown to him rather tired of slaves being harm and begs to have a life from the palace. He comes back some years later with a little boy that takes a lot after him and his other father. How will Ramses take the fact Moses may have another lover and chosen to have a child with them? Rest of summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 wanting an mpreg Ramses/Moses. For the mpreg it is a medicine Moses taken to make it possible. So its mention mainly**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. Part of the plot I do own and the little oc characters unless state so. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor, Romance

Warnings: Au, mention mpreg, post mpreg, ocs, ooc, kidfic, Some language, slash

Summary: Moses loves Ramses but leaves with a parting gift that been unknown to him rather tired of slaves being harm and begs to have a life from the palace. He comes back some years later with a little boy that takes a lot after him and his other father. How will Ramses take the fact Moses may have another lover and chosen to have a child with them? Much less why the child seems to find him despicable.

Welcome Home

* * *

Heat bubbles in the pit of his stomach feeling he's about to burst, Moses whines arching up meeting Ramses with each thrust. It slip his mind the medicine he taken earlier and the healer's warning that it changes men's bodies when they are submissive. Moans pass his lips as Ramses whispers loving words in his ear. Moses sighs loving the feel of the strong arms holding him.

"Beg Moses," Ramses growls in his ear, nibbling on the lobe causing the younger man to cry out.

"Ramses, Ramses please," the words full of desire and need drives Ramses's own need to come.

The two are enjoying their last night together in the palace since in the morning Moses is leaving. He is given the task to overlook a minor area a good distance away. He is going to be for some years which hopefully he will come back. The climax hits the two as they scream the other's name. Tears rolls down Moses's cheeks not wanting to say good bye but it's necessary. This be his last time with Ramses since soon once Seti steps down, Ramses will eventually need an heir to take over the throne one day in the future.

"Everything will be fine," Ramses tries to reassure his lover who nods unable to speak.

They fall asleep until late in the morning where their father snaps at the two to get out of bed and if they are going at do it out of his sight. Ramses snorts at the man. He watches Moses slip out of the bed gather his clothes before going to his rooms for the last time. He half listens to his father's words about his upcoming lessons and future presentation of him to take his place as the Pharaoh of Egypt.

* * *

Moses wipes his tears away though his shoulders shake with grief and anger. He could hear the guards making snarking about the slaves. His temper starts to rise as he wish to hit the guard but its against his nature to do so. He nearly jumps feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see the warm, loving eyes of his mother, Tuya, who accept her sons' romantic relationship with each other but for now it has to be on hold. Moses need the break while Ramses is already strain about his presentation and would need to sleep with a lovely woman to provide him an heir. Once that happens he can easily if he wishes to set a possible wedding to Moses.

"You alright Moses," She ask.

Moses nods shuffling his feet. He whispers, "I'll miss you, Mot…mommy."

Tuya pulls the young man into her arms giving him a strong hug. She murmurs in his ear, "Have a safe trip and come back to us as soon you can. I'll miss you as well, my little Prince of the sands."

"Bye Mom," Moses said pulling away finally after a few more seconds to remember his mother's warmth before picking up his bags and leave the home he grown up in not realizing he is carrying something precious and meaningful.

* * *

-Five and half years later-

"'Bis slow down," A male voice shouts to a running child who cackles gleefully.

"Okay daddy!" the boy answers stopping as the helpful workers keep an eye on him.

One of the guard that been in charge of taking care of Prince Moses's protection twitches catching the boy's sly smirk. Of all things is for the kid to start a plan and take a weapon and terrorize those who dare paw at his daddy. He looks at his charge taking in from the scrawny looking to a beautiful lithe thing. Of course he sees Moses as a younger sibling.

"Are you ready to see your family, Highness?"

Moses smiles taking in his son's strong features which he seem to inherit from his other father who never known about his existence. The letters between him and Ramses is sparse and full of political talk or random things nothing really that personal. Things change between them though now his lover is Pharaoh. He's going back home to see that Seti is resting in peace. It would be nice see to see his mother again while Ramses is debatable. He did learn from he has a son a couple years younger than his own.

"Yes as I will be Rashid. Come Anubis Sethos," Moses calls to his four year old. "Come say good-bye to Rashid"

"Bye-bye Rashy," The boy quips much to the guard's amusement and annoyance at the boy's way of saying his name.

The little dark brown hair boy takes Moses's hand as they walk to the boat that will take them down the Nile to the palace where Moses left years ago.

* * *

"Really Mother," Ramses drawls seeing his mother pacing back and forth as his little heir plays at his feet with his blocks.

"Moses is coming, Dear." Tuya remarks giving her son a cool look making him nod automatically before his eyes widen comically making her hid a sly and mischievous smile.

"Moses, he's coming back at last," he breathes.

Ramses could feel his heart racing in his chest. The wall of ice around his heart thaws out more at the thought of the beautiful smile Moses gives him to make him happy. The feathery soft brown locks feels like silk under his fingertips.

He shakes his head placing a neutral expression in his eyes, "Is he with someone?"

"No he's not though he does have a child," Tuya comments giving a thoughtful hum not seeing the searing look of jealousy passing through Ramses's dark eyes.

Who in the hell slept with his Moses? Does he have another lover? Did he forget about them? Fingers clench as feeling of pain bubbles in the pit of his stomach.

He starts to see red haze not hearing his mother's happy cry of "MOSES YOUR HOME!"

Who are you?" A small little toddler voice speaks makes Ramses to stare in the direction finding Tuya hugging Moses who now supports a nice goatee and long messy hair.

"I'm your daddy's mom." Tuya answers staring at the boy with shock seeing Ramses's features with Moses's hair and eyes along with his smile on his cheeky face.

"Okay!" Anubis remarks looking behind her at the man who gives him a nasty glare which he returns with a tenfold figuring this must be his sire.

He found out about his other father and it harms his daddy. He didn't know their whole story but guess enough. If this jerk wants his daddy he would have to go through him unless he sees his daddy could actually trust this fool.

He stalks over glad to have taken Rashid's dully pocket blade and whacks Ramses in the shins shouting a nice amount of words that shouldn't come out of a mouth at such a young age, "DIE JERK! YOU NO GOOD FOR MY DADDY! I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

To add insult to the injury the boy punches Ramses right into the groan making him double over in pain while Tuya stares in shock while Moses quickly scolds his son.

"Who is that monstrosity," Ramses snarls only to get Moses to glare at him.

"He's my son, Asshole. Unfortunately yours as well," Moses growls taking the boy by his hand and heads into the palace leaving a shock Ramses on the floor while Tuya shakes her head in disappointment at her eldest son.

"My son…"Ramses trails off when it hits him, the last night he and Moses made love. "Fucking Ra sake! Moss get your damn ass back here!"

He dashes after Moses only for the man to hold out an arm standing in front of his son. Ramses couldn't be more happier to see his little two year old is safe with his grandma chattering away. He shuffles his feet and bows his head feeling like a foolish idiot.

"I'm sorry," He apologize." It just came out. I thought you found someone else."

"No I only love you and always will." Moses said feeling his heart feel with up.

"I love you Moses. Will you….have dinner with me? It could be a family picnic if you prefer so the boys can get to know each other and we can truly catch up on old times." Ramses babbles turning a dark red.

Moses stares at the man carefully making him squirm quite a bit wonder what his answer will be.

He nods, "I'd like that Ramses."

"Welcome home Moses."

"Its good to be back Ramses."

* * *

**Arashi: A cute and adorable fluff of a oneshot especially at parts. I got to admit I enjoy creating more of Moses's little one. I think he will have a place in some fics down the road. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
